1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to primary radiation diaphragms for x-ray diagnostics equipment, and in particular to such radiation diaphragms wherein the diaphragm plates are adjustably seated limiting a slot, and including a means for controlling the adjustment motion of the diaphragm plates.
2.Description of the Prior Art
A primary radiation diaphragm having a mechanism for controlling the adjustment motion of the diaphragm plates to selectively position a slot defined by the plates is known. This primary radiation diaphragm includes two diaphragm plates adjustable perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the diaphragm slot. The slot in the known diaphragm has the same width at every location in every diaphragm position. A problem arises in practice when organs and body parts are to be gated, wherein the optimum shape of the gated field deviates from a rectangular shape.